Futayo Honda
Futayo Honda (本多 二代, Honda Futayo) is a student of Mikawa, and is the only daughter of Tadakatsu Honda one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Matsudaira. She also leads the Mikawa Security Corps, the Far East's only recognized armed group by the Testament Union. After the Mikawa Meltdown Incident, she transfers to Musashi Ariadust Academy, and becomes the academy's Vice Chancellor. Appearance Futayo is a young lady with dark blue hair and purple eyes. She wears a set of clothes which resembles the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy, only with blue details on some parts. She also wears several pieces of blue plated armor on her arms, shins and waist, and has a red katana-like sword hanging by her waist, although this is rarely used in battle. Futayo has her hair tied into a high ponytail using a hair accessory which resembles two pairs of wings or a deer-antler. Personality After undergoing strict training from her father, Futayo develops a strong sense of responsibility and will do whatever it takes to do what she needs to do in a particular situation. She is seems to be a polite person and a person who hold her family pride by any cost. Although skillful in combat, she can also be easily embarrassed just like any girl and can sometimes be socially awkward, causing others to question her own way of doing things. Futayo's training with her father also caused her to become clueless to everything outside the Honda household, and has once mistaken sex for "training". Background Futayo was born in Mikawa with Kazuno as her mother and Tadakatsu Honda as her father. She attended middle-school with her second cousin, Masazumi Honda, but they got separated when Motonobu Matsudaira ordered the exile of most of his subjects, replacing them with automatons. During most of her life, Futayo has undergone intense martial training with her parents, both of which are loyal subjects of Lord Motonobu, and she has learned her ability to fight, particularly with a spear, from them. Shortly before the beginning, Futayo is given the position of commander of the Mikawa Security Corps, the only Far Eastern self-defense military force allowed by the Testament Union. She was scheduled to escort Musashi to Aki Province to check the safety of the corridor. After that, her father wanted to her to choose her own future by herself, joining Musashi Ariadust Academy or trying to inherit her father name. Plot 'Mikawa Meltdown' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era After an intense training with her parents, Futayo joins Tadakatsu Sakai and his colleague Yasumasa Sakakibara to welcome President Tadatsugu Sakai from Musashi Ariadust Academy on his visit to Mikawa. Under orders from her father, she attacks Sakai with a katana demonstrating her speed and skill. However, Sakai uses his experience and easily evades her attacks before groping her butt. Futayo becomes flustered and screams in shock at the action. Afterwards, they head to a nearby restaurant for a small party among the three of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Matsudaira (the fourth, Naomasa Ii, has been spirited away before this). During the party, she watches as her father teases Sakai who is still groping women in the middle of battle (to her own embarrassment). Sakai then counters that most people do not simply sick their kids on their big-shot old friends. Futayo then asks her father to introduce her properly to which Sakai overhears. He then introduces himself as a member of the former Four Heavenly Kings of the Matsudaira. He then proceeds to inform her of the other members while teasing them all at the same time. Sakai then states that he is dying to enroll someone with Futayo's skills in Musashi and makes her an offer while mentioning that her cousin, Masazumi Honda is already there. Futayo informs him wistfully that she has not seen Masazumi since Middle School. Her father interrupts and informs him that she will be touring with the Mikawa Security Corps. The party is then interrupted by the arrival of Kazuno who embarrasses her further by stating that despite her being a grown woman her father still tries to take her to barbecues and bathe with her. Soon, the party ends when Kazuno asks her husband to come with her for "some business" while Futayo leaves with the Mikawa Security Corps to watch over the route of the Musashi outside Mikawa. That night, Futayo discovers the pillar of light that engulfs Shin-Nagoya Castle from their location far away from Mikawa. At that moment, Futayo felt conflicted whether she would continue on her duties to secure the Musashi and her routes or to head back to Mikawa to save her parents, who at that time are now fighting the forces of Tres España. After remembering what her father has told her about finally deciding for herself, she decides to leave behind her parents as she continues to watch the events unfold in Mikawa. She orders that the Mikawa Corps will side with the Testament Union and awaits orders from them. 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era Futayo is next seen with the Mikawa corps as they meet with Tres Espana's forces. The meeting is for Gin Tachibana to return the Tonbokiri that was given to her by her father after he defeated Muneshige Tachibana. Futayo attempted to rush forwards to "take back" the spear to enable the Far East to save some face however the lightning fast reactions of Muneshige stopped her. She was then forced to "have the spear returned" to her thereby making the Far East lose face in the international community. Embarrassed, she bit down her anger and left to meet with Musashi's leaders. Futayo then arrives at the Musashi for the first time, and she agrees to help in the student contention that involves Class 3-Plum of Musashi Ariadust Academy, led by Toori Aoi, the school's chancellor and student council president. Under orders from Yoshinao, she sides with her second cousin Masazumi, who is the only one with political powers intact after the Mikawa Meltdown Incident. During the three-duel match between the challengers to Toori's decision of saving Horizon Ariadust, Futayo steps into the battlefield after Galileo from K.P.A. Italia prepares to take care of Masazumi after her show of opposition to the Testament Union. Galileo is forced to fall back and she comments to Masazumi that it has been a while since they saw each other. Futayo, after a short introduction, awaits for her opponent from Toori's side. Meanwhile, King Yoshinao of Musashi uses this as an opportunity to display the military might of Musashi. To the surprise of many, Toori's older sister Kimi steps in to fight Futayo. Confident that she will take a swift victory from Toori's side, Futayo immediately begins her attack on Kimi. However, her attacks were simply evaded by Kimi, whose abilities revolve around erotic dance. Soon, Kimi makes her move by activating her defensive ability Dance of the Summit to challenge Futayo's high-speed attacks. Futayo takes the bait and relentlessly bores through Kimi's protection. Although Futayo was able to scratch through Kimi's impenetrable defense, Kimi was still standing, and she was even able to stop Futayo from attacking for a moment: one weakness of Futayo's Soaring Wings ability. Kimi also manages to counter Futayo's Tonbokiri via her habit of changing her name making it hard for the weapon to sever her existence. Kimi then begins slapping and lecturing Futayo. She says Futayo made three mistakes. One, she crossed paths with a magnificent woman like Kimi. Two, she tossed aside her selling point (speed) when she was repelled but once. The last mistake (and she says this as she coats Futayo’s lips in her own blood) is that Futayo isn’t meant to serve the King of Musashi, nor the Testament Union, nor her own brain. She says that if Futayo is a samurai, she should be fighting for her lord, Horizon Ariadust. She orders Futayo to kneel, and Futayo immediately does, and apologizes. Futayo declares her loyalty to Horizon Ariadust and accepts defeat, sealing the victory of Toori Aoi and getting the absolute support of Musashi Ariadust Academy on his campaign to rescue Horizon. Later as Toori walks down the stairs with his classmates she joins them as they head to prepare for the upcoming battle. She also accepts the rank of Vice Chancellor of Musashi in representative for Horizon. During the battle against''' K.P.A. Italia and Tres Espana she is placed close to Musashi defensively by Neshinbara in anticipation for an attack by Muneshige Tachibana. After Masazumi is lectured by Innocentius, she questions Neshinbara on Futayo's status and the latter replies that he lost communication with her a while ago meaning she has encountered Muneshige. When Muneshige arrives to attack Musashi, they introduce themselves, and say that they’re alone, with Futayo mentioning that she has no friends and is not getting ether from Toori. Muneshige calls Gin and asks her how to deal with someone with complex issues, but Gin states that Futayo is 1/5 as complex as her. When Muneshige asks Futayo why she didn’t sever the Pope President’s Armament with Tonbokiri. Futayo wonders what she has done, to Muneshige’s surprise. She then declares that as Masazumi and Neshinbara choose to position her there they must have had a good reason. They both claim that they didn’t fight with all of their strength last time, and only used increasingly small percentages of their power. They decide to fight for real, and accelerate and clash. Futayo gets the best of Muneshige, forcing him to land on her spear, then extending it, then flipping the blade to bind him. However as he has seen the same maneuver from her father, he easily counters by covering the blade with his shoe, preventing it from reflecting his image. He then accelerates forward and strikes her down declaring that he has already seen most of the methods to counter Tonbokiri during his earlier fight with her father. As she lies on the ground, Muneshige activates 'Lype Katathlipse's '''super-drive pointing it towards Musashi. He then addresses the people of Musashi informing them that he will fire on Musashi, preventing it from leaving port so that, even if they rescue Horizon, she will only be taken back when their reinforcements arrive. He also asks that they evacuate before he fires. While on the ground, Futayo has a flashback to where she is sparring with her father while Kazuno looks on, in which Tadakatsu beats her. She then stands up and screams in rage while Muneshige cancels the super-drive. Futayo then asks Muneshige if the Far East will lose its sovereign powers if he fires where he replies in the positive. He says that it’s a samurai’s job to fulfill the wishes of his lord, and Futayo brings up that her father defeated him, fulfilling the wishes of his lord (Lord Motonobu) in the process. She says that Horizon is her lord, and therefore she must save her. Members of class 3-Plum then appear on screens around Futayo encouraging her. Masazumi offers to do the paperwork if Futayo needs to tap Toori’s ether supply, but Futayo says that just hearing their voices is enough, so they cheer her on.She then accelerates and attacks. Muneshige declares that he’s faster, but Futayo concentrates, increasing her accuracy, losing unnecessary movement, and shedding all hesitation. Seeing then, Muneshige vows to take her face-on, and they accelerate towards one another, but Futayo steps over him via his leg and back. As he turns to attack, Futayo gets under his guard and unleashes a devastating flurry of blows that knocks his weapon away, and him to the ground. Futayo spares his life, as he did for her, and Muneshige declares that she has won. However she humbly admits that that her victory was only possible due to her father's intervention (slicing the name of Garcia de Ceballos, which granted Muneshige his impressive speed). Muneshige thanks her, and falls unconscious. Collecting Lype Katathlipse, Futayo declares Muneshige defeated and returns to Musashi. She later makes a short appearance during Toori's speech to Horizon. When K.P.A. Italia's captain uses the Eikomaru to pursue the cargo ship Toori and Horizon are using to return to Musashi, Futayo pulls up on a ship alongside the Eikomaru and uses Tonbokiri to cut into the back of Eikomaru buying time for the rising Musashi to fire grappling hooks, whipping Eikomaru around and sending it back the other way. When the K.P.A. Italia captain orders Eikomaru to ram Musashi. Futayo calls to go in close so she can sever Eikomaru again, but a Musashi soldier says that’s all she can do. Neshinbara then appears on the screen, asking where Horizon is before ordering Futayo to take the Armament of Deadly Sins (that she recovered from Muneshige) to Horizon. She then watches with everyone else as Toori and Horizon use Lype Katarripsi to heavily damage Eikomaru before Musashi rams into it sending it crashing to the ground. That night, she joins Class Plum-3 in their victory celebration ending up drunk and falling asleep while holding a bottle of sake. While she is sleeping, Neshinbara who is sitting next to her finds six misspelled words in her transfer paperwork that he is reviewing. During the upcoming timeskip, she is confirmed as Musashi's Vice Chancellor as Horizon does not want the post. One month and 4 days later, two Krakens and six Wyverns from a Tres Espana attack force engage Musashi in mid air. Futayo is seen moving to attack the Tres Espana ships with Tenzo heading ahead of her to the battle. 'Musashi on England May 4th, 1648 - Testament Era As Tres Espana stages a sneak attack on Musashi in the middle of the ocean during their journey to England, Futayo and Naomasa board the San Lorenzo and engage the enemy. As Naomasa and Jizurisuzaku engage Tres Espana's''' Fusahide Era' and her God of War Michiyukibyakko, Futayo uses Tonbokiri to cut through the negative effects causes by Diego Velasquez's Testamenta Arma '''Crus Temperantia Novum '''and Takakane Hironaka's '''Crus Temperantia Vetus'. As Naomasa battles Fusahide, Futayo confronts Takakane. She comments the he takes his duties as a vice-chancellor seriously. Using the distraction caused by Naomasa and Futayo, Masazumi, Nate Mitotsudaira, Horizon, and Toori use a transport ship to crash into Tres Espana's San Lorenzo where Masazumi attempt to buy time for Musashi to prepare their escape. However,' '''Fusahide Era uses Michiyukibyakko to toss Gin Tachibana to attack Masazumi. Gin's attack is blocked by Masazumi using a sword breaker and then interrupted by Futayo. ' ' As Futayo challenges her, Gin readily accepts a fight. While Juana uses '''Akēdia Katathlipsē' to bring down most of the fighters on the transport ship including Nate, Masazumi, and Horizon, Futayo is seen battling Gin on both the San Lorenzo and the transport ship. As they make their escape back to Musashi which has finished charging its accelerators due to Toori successfully distracting Juana (and most of Tres Espana) as well as the distraction provided by Horizon using Lype Katarripsi, Gin attempts to stop them however the attacks from her Arcabuz Cruz 'are severed by Futayo's Tonbokiri. She then watches as Toori is dropped onto the transport ship, punished by Horizon for letting Juana touch him, and then tied up and berated by Masazumi. As they complete acceleration and are now 3 minutes from England, Musashi is now warned by the pirate (and Queen Elizabeth's friend) Grace O'Malley to turn back and subsequently is boarded by 4 members of Oxford Academy's TRUMPS (Robert Dudley, William Cecil, Ben Johnson and Thomas Shakespeare). While the other students of Musashi take on the TRUMPS and Neshinbara attempts to curve Musashi to crash into England, they are attacked by an invisible ship. Musashi receives two of the three shots but the third missed and is set to crash into London forcing Queen Elizabeth to use the Excabur Caliburn defense system. As an unintended result, the defense system also sent the transport ship out of control meaning they would have to cut the cable connecting them to Musashi or risk crashing into the Takao. Toori who is still tied up is sent flying into the air as his rope wrapped itself around the big cable connecting them. While Futayo debates with herself onto whether she should cut the cable which might lead to Toori's death, Masazumi assumes command and orders her to do it. Relieved, she promises to act as a witness and deny evidence if Masazumi is brought to a trial for her ordering to cut the cable. Futayo then uses Tonbokiri to sever the cable and sends the ship (and Toori) flying through the air. Somehow Toori lands safely on Musashi while the transport ship is set to crash land on England. On the ground, "Scarred" spots that the ship is going to crash on three children who were fishing nearby. She attempts to use a spell to send the transport ship flying away but is stopped by Tenzou Crossunite while Futayo and Nate manage to save the children from the crashing ship. Communications between the transport ship and Musashi are then blocked by England for 2 weeks as they debate giving Musashi permission to land. May 19, 1648 - Testament Era Two weeks later, she is later seen using Tonbokiri to catch fish from the river to the cheers of the other students and Masazumi's deadpan they they were getting bored while waiting for Toori and Musashi to acquire permission from England to land and provide supplies as they were low on food. That night, as she watches over Horizon who has been sleeping for almost 20 hours a day, Toori uses the Musashi's speakers to broadcast to the people on the transport ship (and annoy most of the sleeping London populace) that they have acquired permission and will bring supplies to them in the morning. May 20, 1648 - Testament Era The next morning as Toori arrives on a supply ship, he is unable to contain his excitement and attempts to jump onto the transport ship before it is fully docked. Futayo (with Masazumi's consent) uses Tonbokiri to destroy a charm in Toori's hand, sending him crashing into the water to prevent him from disturbing Horizon (and the other students who are working). She is then seen arriving at Horizon's room with Nate and Masazumi chasing after the naked Toori. They arrive to see him in pain on her bed due to her strike on his groin. Horizon then informs them of her body requiring a reboot forcing her to sleep 20 hours a day for the past two weeks because of Juana's '''Akēdia Katathlipsē. ' She is then called on a screen during the meeting between Musashi's representatives (Masazumi, Shirojiro Bertoni and Heidi Augesvarer) and Oxford Academy's representatives (Charles Howard, Ben Johnson and F. Walsingham) as they debate on the conditions for a joint Spring School Festival between the two academies. Shirojiro and Masazumi name Suzu Mukai as an ambassador for Musashi with Futayo commenting that it also makes her Princess Horizon's representative. Shirojiro then offers Suzu as a "hostage" to England with Musashi’s strongest offence (Futayo) and strongest defense (Adele Balfette) as her "bodyguards" and "fellow hostages" in order to force Charles to make more concessions by giving them two more days for the festival (bringing up the total to 13 days). That night as the students celebrate Shirojiro's victory over Charles, Futayo is seen eating as well. Azuma asks Malga Naruze to explain "sex" in more detail to him due to a misunderstanding with Miriam Poqou where Malga panics and redirects the question to Masazumi stating that she can only teach Azuma "so much". As Masazumi panics, Horizon also asks the former to explain to her about "sex" with Futayo stating she does not know the meaning of this word and also requesting Masazumi to give her a detailed explanation. However, Masazumi ends up giving a garbled and unclear version of "sex" to them including Futayo. May 21, 1648 - Testament Era Futayo, Suzu and Adele are seen to be escorted to Oxford Academy by the TRUMPS as "hostages". Musashi begins preparations for the festival on May 23. The festival starts on May 29. May 29, 1648 - Testament Era On the opening day of the festival, Oxford Academy sends several TRUMPS (Nicholas Bacon, Thomas Shakespeare, Francis Drake, John Hawkins, Christopher Hatton, and F. Walsingham) to test the military strength of Musashi while Shirojiro and Heidi are distracted by Charles Howard. At the same time, several Oxford Academy students move to secure Suzu and Adele while Futayo is confronted by TRUMP member, Walter Raleigh. Thomas Shakespeare also uses the ability "Much Ado About Nothing" which creates a barrier that traps several members of Musashi's Chancellor’s Board and Student Council (Margot, Malga, Masazumi, Nate, Kiyonari Ulquiaga) and prevents them from leaving until they have dueled a member of the TRUMPS. Noriki, Ginji Ohiroshiki, Kimi, Neshinbara and Tomo Asama are also trapped in the barrier. England's plan is to challenge and defeat Toori who is having a date with Horizon during the festival in order to force him to make Musashi fight for England in the Battle of the Spanish Armada. However in order to do so, they have to defeat at least one member of either Musashi’s Chancellor’s Board or Student Council in order to earn the right to duel him. Noriki, Ginji, Kimi and Asami are not challenged due to them not holding a post in either and were simply caught in the crossfire. Neshinbara despite being the Student Council Secretary is not challenged due to Thomas Shakespeare wanting to taunt him. Walter Raleigh is sent to challenge Futayo for the same reason as the previous 5. Before the battle starts Futayo notices that Walter's stance is for a gravity sword: a troublesome weapon. She mentions to him that she has heard that most of the Easterners in England now are descended from the Amago Clan. She then asks if Walter is also a member of the former Amago 10 Brave Warriors. Walter does not reply and she concludes that he is a man of few words before taking up her combat stance and charging. When Walter prepares to attack, she uses Tonbokiri's ability to extend itself in order to get it close to use its main ability. Spotting this, Walter backs off slightly causing her to ram the extended spear into the ground in order to pole-vault herself into the air. As Walter uses his sword's extension ability, she retracts Tonbokiri's shaft before pointing it towards Walter and re-extending it. Noticing this, Walter attempts to block the shaft when Futayo suddenly moves it slightly, changing its direction and hitting the handle of his sword, forcing his gravity sword off target. Landing on the ground, she readies herself when Walter bows and retreats. He leaves behind a screen that displays his real name: Masamitsu Yokomichi. While reading the message, Futayo is surrounded by several Oxford Academy students. She then watches as Adele and Suzu make their escape using Adele's mechanical shell. Using the distraction caused by their escape, Futayo activates her '''Soaring Wings '''to zip past the startled students and leap over a wall. Watching Adele's armor, she realizes that they are heading towards the northwest tower. Futayo then extends Tonbokiri again, smashing its base into the castle walls to balance her before extending it and riding the weapon to make her escape. She eventually catches up with Adele and Suzu at the Tower of London and they read the inscriptions in a memorial erected there, they realize that Mary was really going to be executed. During this time, Tenzou was forced to watch as Mary was being led away by Elizabeth and the TRUMPS. Adele and Suzu immedaitely call Tenzou to warn him about Mary's execution. Futayo then leads Suzu and Adele back to Musashi safely. That evening, she watches over Musashi's female representatives as they prepare themselves for the upcoming meeting with Oxford Academy's leaders in response to their actions and to decide Musashi's fate. She is as surprised as the others at Horizon's new ability to hide items in a sub-space. They uses this to hide Lype Katathlipse in preparation for the meeting. The meeting starts at night with several of Musashi's Chancellor Board and Student Council in attendence. On the opposite side are all of Oxford Academy's TRUMPS and Queen Elizabeth representing England. Musashi's representatives are: Toori (President/Chancellor/Viceroy), Horizon (Viceroy), Masazumi (Vice President), Futayo (Vice Chancellor), Adele (Secretary - Temporary Representative for Toussaint Neshinbara/Delegation Committee Representative), Shirojiro (Treasurer), Heidi (Assistant Treasurer), Tomo Asama (Public Morals Committee Representative/Asama Shrine Representative), Suzu (Livelihood Committee Representative), Kimi (1st Special Duty Intelligence - Temporary Representative for injured Tenzou Crossunite), Ulquiaga (2nd Special Duty Duties Representative), Margot (3rd Special Duty Operation), Nate (5th Special Duty Operation) and Naomasa (Machinery Department Representative/6th Special Duty Operation). However, Toori is kicked out of the meeting for crossdressing and generally being a pervert. Masazumi takes charge of the meeting for Musashi and attempts to debate with Elizabeth on the fate of Musashi. As they bicker back and forth with the world watching, at one point Queen Elizabeth orders the TRUMPS to prepare for battle prompting Futayo and several others to be ready to defend themselves. However Masazumi orders them to back down to diffuse tensions. She then points out that England do not have the capability to fight Musashi currently. Their navel fleet is off scouting the Spanish Armada, they cannot use Excalibur Caliburn for fear that they might damage it ahead of Mary's execution and their ground troops are spread out badly. Futayo backs this up by stating that via sound she can conclude England has only about 500 soldiers on hand to attack Musashi. She then further declares that excluding the TRUMPS, she can handle all 500 by herself easily. Masazumi then proposes a trade alliance that would benifit both nations perfectly however before Elizabeth can reply, the meeting is inturrepted by the arrival of two representatives from Tres Espana: Gin Tachibana and Diego Velasquez. The pair of them confront Musashi on Mary's upcoming execution and attempt to compare it with Horizon's execution earlier. They attempt to paint Musashi as hypocrites who are now not going to stop an execution (when they did so earlier). The meeting is then interrupted by the arrival of Toshiie Maeda the Treasurer of A.H.R.R.S. student council and his assistant/wife/mause, Matsu. He states that he is here in representation of P.A. ODA and M.H.R.R who both are against England and Musashi forming an alliance. He casually treatens that both forces might get angry and attempt to crush both Musashi and England if they go forth with their plan to form an alliance. He then proceeds to demonstrate his ability: '''Israfil by summoning an army of ghosts. He brags that he can provide an entire army (The Kaga Million Geists) for England to use in the Spanish Armada battle while asking that Elizabeth give him the order to crush Musashi. The meeting is then complicated by Toori's arrival. He is wearing Masazumi's shirt (and nothing else!) and then mentions that he tried to wear Asama's but her breasts were too large and it was too loose for him. The angered Asama pulls out her bow that she kept hidden and fired an arrow that send him flying through a wall. This shocks the onlookers that Musashi would be audacious enough to bring a weapon to the meeting. However, thanks to Toori's Funny Man's Ability, '''he recieves little to no damage and rolls back into the meeting giving Masazumi the chance to bluff that Asama did not bring a weapon, just a tool used by Shrine Maidens in their rituals. To their further shock, Horizon's new sub-space ability fails and Lype Katathlipse is dropped into the meeting to the disbelief of the others in the room. Asama and Masazumi attempt to bluff that it is a dakimakura however the meeting is quickly brought back on track by Velasquez. He demands to know Musashi's answers to their questions. Horizon and Toori give a speech that manages to reply to Tres Espana's questions. Toshiie then attempts to intimidate Musashi however Masazumi asks Elizabeth to cancel England's contract with Toshiie. When he boasts that his '''Kaga Milliongeist '''will significantly reduce English casualties in the upcoming battle, Masazumi offers Musashi itself as mercenaries to England. Elizabeth accepts, cancels Toshiie's contact and names Musashi as England's representative in the Battle of the Spanish Armada thereby settling all problems between the two countries. An annoyed Toshiie mocks that Musashi knows nothing about Avalon and just fly around doing nothing in the east. He then leaves but not before using several of his ghosts to form a '''Nikyou Crest to mock Masazumi in revenge for humiliating him. The meeting is then declared over. Futayo is later seen inside of the Tower of London with Azama and Suzu as a naked Toori is on the tower attempting to pull out Excalibur (To the annoyance of several of the TRUMPS). June 05, 1648 - Testament Era Futayo is next seen on Musashi's deck as the ship begins take off preparations to take part in the Battle of the Spanish Armada. She watches as Malga argues with Margot about being left behind and the following punishment on Malga by Kimi. They are then interruped by their teacher who inquires if anyone has seen Tenzou. They then read Tenzou's letter and Class Plum-3 leaves to confront him. That night, they catch up with him and Hyogonosuke Yokomichi on the outskirts of London. Tenzou then admits that he has fallen in love with Mary Stuart and plans to save her. They agree to help their friend and declare a temporary war with England as well. Nate, Malga, Ulquiaga, Masazumi and Neshinbara agree to stay behind and help Tenzou fight the TRUMPS. Futayo departs with everyone else on Musashi to take part in the Battle of the Spanish Armada. Adele is named as Musashi's battle commander in the place of Nesshinbara. As Team Tenzou engages the TRUMPS, Musashi begins the battle against Tres Espana. However to everyone's shock, Tres Espana's Chancellor and Student Council President, Felipe Segundo tricks everyone by using the ships and soldiers from the earlier Battle of Lepanto to represent Tres Espana in the Armada Battle. He did this in order to make sure that no real damage was done to Tres Espana's true navy as through history the Spanish navy was completely wiped out. He orders the rest of the navy to fall back and leave them to die while dealing as much damage as they can to Musashi. During the battle, Felipe constantly outwits Adele by bending history as much as he can while she is forced to remain strict to it. He uses a rolling wheel formation to constantly bombard Musashi keeping them on the defense during the battle of Plymouth. Adele counters him and wins the battle as well as the Battle of Portland. However during the next one, the Battle of Calais, history is heavily bended. As there are no English ships in the battle, Felipe sacrifices eight Tres Espana ships to act as fire ships in order to deal heavy damage to Musashi's forces. He bent history as technically Tres Espana DID lose its forces due to fire ships. The fire ships also contained chaff that destroys Musashi's communications array including the link between the maid dolls. He then used several mecha phoenix fighters that were originally sent to explore the "New World" to bombard Musashi. However, through teamwork Musashi's forces counterattack and retake victory. The battles drag on through the night. Eventually, Felipe orders his men to retreat, take a single ship and lights it on fire. He plans to crash it into Musashi sacrificing himself. However he is rescued by Juana and the full force of Tres Espana's navy return with her to take part in the final battle of the Armada: The Battle of Gravelines. As the members of Musashi take a quick meal break before the battle, they are contacted by Nesshinbara and Team Tenzou who inform them of their victory and rescue of Mary in England. The Battle of Gravelines with several of Tres Espana's forces boarding Musashi to take it. Takakane Hironaka and his baseball team are confronted by Shirojiro Bertoni, The Valdez Siblings face off against Noriki and Futayo finally appears to confront Gin Tachibana in the residential district of the Tama Vessel. She inquire how she may be of assistance to Gin who replies that she seeks restitution for her husband's loss. Futayo is surprised and comments that Munishige was very kind and taught much to her as she was quite green. Due to her earlier misunderstanding of the word, Futayo informs Gin that she and Munishige had sex together making Gin nearly faint in shock. The following conversation is a complete misunderstanding between them as Futayo implies that she had sex with Munishige, that it was watched live in Tres Espana, that since there was blood they may have broken a code of ethics, and that they "did it" 50 times. The utterly shocked Gin declares she will clear her husband's name and challenges Futayo to a battle. As they fight, the battle rages around them with Team Tenzou returning from England as well. Gin destroys several homes in attempt to bring the buildings down on Futayo however she escapes leaving behind only her shaft. Futayo hides under a pile of rubble, surprises Gin, and destroys Gin's mechanical combat arms. The angered Gin is furious that she has now to use the same weapons she used during her fight with her husband years ago. She then fires her complete weapon: Quartro Cruz, destroying a large section of the residential destrict. Meanwhile, Takakane is defeated by Shirojiro (assisted by Nate and Walshingham), Noriki is "defeated" by the Valdez Siblings, Velasquez is rendered unable to fight by Hassan Furubushi, while Era and Michiyukibyakko are sent crashing to the ground in an aerial battle with Naomasa and her upgraded Jizurisuzaku. Futayo is next seen running on the roofs of the residential district to dodge Gin's atttacks. She is seen wondering to herself how Munishige defeated such an incredible opponent. She uses Tonbokiri to sever a roof and quickly ducks into a home to evade the attack from Quatro Cruz. She manages to get close to Gin however Gin's Quadro Cruz destroys a large area of the district forcing Futayo back. However since she was at point-blank range, she takes some damage and her hair accessory is destroyed leaving her hair to flow around her. Futayo has also lost a section of Tonbokiri. She then charges again towards Gin while blocking her attacks. She thinks to herself that Arcabuz Cruz is a massive siege armament with two dual swords in each hand and how it is such a wonderful matrimonial love. Futayo sacrifices a section of Tonbokiri to destroy one of the cannons, backflips over another that tried to crash into her, sacrifices ANOTHER piece of Tonbokiri to stop a cannon from crushing her from above and continues her charge. Facing the last cannon, she smashes Tonbokiri's base into it as it prepares to fire, forces it to turn sideways, and evade the attack which destroy's one of the other cannons. Moving forwards, Gin attempts to use Arcabuz Cruz with her final cannon but Futayo simply uses Tonbokiri to bind and destroy it. Moving into melee range, she destroy's both of Gin's dual swords. As she prepares to deliver the final blow, Gin kneels, disengages her robotic arms, and surrenders to Futayo. Futayo then loudly proclaims to both forces that the enemy commander, Gin Tachibana had been defeated. Shen then watches on as the battle reaches its climax. With Team Tenzou's return, Musashi began to fight back harder against the Armada. Margot and Margot are given a gear upgrade by EDEL Brocken and completely defeats Tres Espana's Phoenix Fighter force with their newly upgraded Zwei Frauen. In order for Musashi to end the Battle of the Armada there are two methods: : 1. Secure the remnants of the destroyed Tres Espana aircraft carrier. : 2. Relinquish rights to the British Fleet and let them continue the battle in their steed. Both methods would bring problems when Adele realizes that there is another way to win. Adele then has Musashi activate its cloak and tricks Tres Espana into firing on a cargo ship below them. When Juana and Felipe realize this, it is too late. Musashi reappears ABOVE the Armada and the full ship performs a full backflip in mid-air making their way right behind the command San Martin. Adele plans to defeat the fleet from behind them. As they stabilize, Toori and Horizon are visible on the ship's deck with Lype Katarripsi. They take aim on the San Martin when Felipe runs on the deck of his ship and orders several smaller ships to smash into the San Martin to force it to turn or it would not be able to turn in time against the attack. The world now watches with baited breath as Toori and Horizon use Lype Katarripsi to attack the San Martin. Tres Espana counteres with Juana, Takakane Hironaka, Diego Velasquez, and Era with their respective weapons. With Felipe's encouragement, they begain to force Lype Katarripsi's attack back. However to everyone's shock, Horizon removes''' Aspida Phylargia''' from her storage space. She had been given it earlier by Ulquaiga who had been ordered to by Nesshinbara who had 'stolen' the Armament in England from Thomas Shakespeare. With Toori's encouragement, she activates it and gains an extreme amount of power used to increase Lype Katarripsi's firepower. All of Musashi and the world watch as they force back Tres Espana's attack. They are saved by the intervention of San Martin No. 2 which moves in the way of Lype Katarripsi's attack. Now with an opening, Felipe has the final San Martin fire a shot at the exposed Musashi. Thinking they had won, Felipe looks up to see Mary Stuart and Tenzou standing at Musashi's higest point. Mary uses her new Excalibur Caliburn to create a massive defensive energy blade used to stop the incoming attack and heavily damage the final San Martin. With this, Masazumi declares the battle to be over and that Musashi has won the Battle of the Spanish Armada in England's steed. The battle is over on 11:37 P.M. 5th June 1648 Testament Era. June 07, 1648 - Testament Era As Musashi leaves England, Futayo is later seen during the victory celebrations eating Mikawa Fowl. As someone runs past her, she is surprised to see that it is Munishige who has arrived to comfort Gin who had been left behind on Musashi by Tres Espana. With Mary, Munishige and Gin as their new residents and students, Musashi now heads towards IZUMO for repairs and then to M.H.R.R. and their next adventure. Abilities Futayo is an exceptional mid-ranged fighter Strike Forcer · Proximity Military Arts User (近接武術師 · ストライクフォーサー, Kinsetsu bujutsu-shi · Sutoraikufōsā), whose specialty involves fighting with a spear. She possesses lightning-fast reflexes and incredible speed in handling a spear, which is the product of constant training with her parents, who were also experienced fighters as well. She has demonstrated incredible speed in combat. During her battle with Kimi Aoi only a few members of Musashi's council were able to keep pace with her movements. So far the only known fighters seen to be superior to her in speed are Muneshige Tachibana and Kimi Aoi (in actuality Kimi is slightly slower in speed however makes up for it with her erratic dance movements that allow her to keep pace with Futayo). Also, she has demonstrated incredible skill and proficiency with a spear having being trained since she was young by her father who himself is a master spear user that originally held the title of "Peerless of the East". In terms of combat ability, her talent is such that she would be considered to be almost equal to him. Currently her only weakness being a lack of combat experience, something that she is quickly gaining while on Musashi. Futayo managed to defeat the "Peerless of the West", Muneshige Tachibana although she humbly admitted that her victory was only possible due to her father's intervention (slicing the name of Garcia de Ceballos, which granted Muneshige his impressive speed). Her overall combat growth through the series is incredible and by the time Musashi lands in England she is considered as Musashi's strongest offensive fighter. During the negotiations with Oxford Academy on Musashi's fate, she determined via sound that England had only about 500 basic fighters and that she could defeat them all effortlessly (excluding the TRUMPS). *'Ability: Soaring Wings' (翔翼, Shouyoku) - Futayo uses the movements of her spear as offering to enable her to increase the speed of her spear's movement. The redundant effect of this ability allows her to achieve blinding speeds in battle, and can only be outmatched by someone with an impenetrable defense or someone who can make her stop moving her spear. *'Divine Weapon: Tonbokiri' ((蜻蛉切, lit., "Dragonfly Cutter") - Futayo inherited the Tonbokiri from her father, Tadakatsu. It is a Divine Weapon which comes in the form of a short spear with the ability of "slicing" through objects and concepts, tangible and intangible alike. The wielder only needs to move the spear such that the target creates an image on the spear's head while saying the words, "Bind, Tonbokiri!" (結べ、蜻蛉切！, Musube, Tonbokiri!). Despite her innitial lack of experience in weilding it, she quickly grew used to the weapon during the fight with Kimi Aoi and mastered it during her fight with Muneshige Tachibana. She is also capable of using it defensively as seen when she blocked Gin Tachibana's '''Arcabuz Cruz '''when the latter attempted to stall Musashi from escaping from Tres Espana's sneak attack. Relationship *Toori Aoi: Ally after defeated by Toori's sister, Kimi *P-01s/Horizon Ariadust: Rescue Target by Toori and his friends/Her Master *Kimi Aoi: Ally *Tomo Asama: Ally *Masazumi Honda: Second Cousin/Friend *Suzu Mukai: Ally *Naomasa: Ally *Neito Mitotsudaira: Ally *Shirojiro Bertoni: Ally *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Ally *Nenji: Ally *Kiyonari Ulquiaga: Ally *Tadakatsu Honda: Father *Muneshige Tachibana: Rival *Adele Balfette: Ally *Tenzou Crossunite: Ally *Muneshige Tachibana: Rival *Gin Tachibana: Rival Gallery Anime Futayo_body.jpg|Futayo Honda's character design (front) - Mikawa guard outfit. Futayo_body2.jpg|Futayo Honda's character design (sideways, back) - Mikawa guard outfit. Futayo_face.jpg|Facial expressions. Futayo_face2.jpg|Hair clip. Novel Futayohc_satoyasu.jpg|Futayo Honda's hair clip design by Satoyasu. Futayo_kawakami.jpg|Futayo Honda's character design by Minoru Kawakami. PSP Futayo_pspdesign.jpg|Futayo Honda's character sprite in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon PORTABLE PSP game. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Mikawa Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Female Characters